


a secret i will share with you

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Scars, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: With the lives these two lead, it would only make sense for there to be lingering reminders of what they’ve done, and of what others have done to them. Written for Eivel Week 2020 Day 1: Scars
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Eizen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Eivel Week 2020 Collection





	a secret i will share with you

From the moment he first laid eyes on her, Eizen knew Velvet Crowe was nothing less than a raging inferno.

He had heard of her destructive capabilities through news of Hellawes, and felt it first hand a short time later. Her molten gold eyes bore into his own, and something within him ignited when her blade collided with his fist. It took him far too long to realize it was a spark of interest, kindling into attraction, and then into...love.

Yes, he loved Velvet Crowe, rage and all. And, for some reason, she loved him, Reaper’s Curse and all. 

So nights like tonight were hardly a surprise, with Velvet straddling him and Eizen’s hands greedily exploring her thighs and hips, their lips far from idle.

With a final kiss, Velvet pulled away from him. She towered over Eizen from her position, a flame ready to burn the flesh off his bones. He relished in it.

Her hand rose to her chest and she took a deep breath. Under the dim candlelight her face was flushed, part with lust from just a moment ago, and part from… embarrassment? It reminded Eizen of the other aspect of fire, the warmth it can bring on a cold, lonely night. 

The warmth within Velvet was a rarity. After starting their relationship Eizen had noticed it more and more, but even then it left as soon as it had arrived.

All Eizen could do was watch as she took another deep breath. Her hand trailed to her arm, right where her bandages started, before she untied them with a swift motion.

One could hear a feather drop within the room. Eizen’s eyes widened at the sight. The top of Velvet’s bicep was the same creamy skin he was familiar with. It stopped only with the darker color of a half-formed scar, the other half the start of a vortex of red and black that made up the rest of her arm. The marks were familiar to him, seeing similar ones on Rokurou, but the way they swirled and shifted mesmerized him. 

“Hey,” Velvet whispered, voice coarse. “say someth-”

Her sentence died when Eizen gently grabbed her hand. Steady comfort washed over him as his lips ghosted over her knuckles, giving each one of them a quick peck before repeating the motion on the tips of her fingers. He moved her hand to kiss her open palm, the start of a long trail of quick, gentle kisses over her hand, her wrist, and further up her arm.

Eizen could see her flustered expression in the corner of his eye, relishing in how she squirmed under his touch. Each kiss lasted longer and longer as he trailed over her arm. He only stopped once he reached her bicep, his lips hovered over the scar where human met daemon.

The scar intrigued him, fascinated him. He wanted to ask, the question lingered on his tongue, but he knew even showing him her arm was a feat for Velvet, another wall shattered between them.

“He cut it off.” Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

Eizen’s eyes widened at her curt answer. His gaze darted to her face, which was darkened with the pain of the memory. 

His mind raced for a way to change the subject. Their stolen moments together were one of only a handful of times Velvet was ever so calm, dare he say happy, and he wasn’t in the mood to ruin it, “Why do you keep your arm bandaged?” Was the question his mind finally settled on,. He continued when she raised an eyebrow and as confusion started to replace the pain. “You don’t strike me as the type that cares.” 

“Well, a bandaged arm is far less suspicious compared to…” She paused and gave the markings a quick glance. “This. It makes it easier for us to move around.”

Eizen raised an eyebrow. He refused to let go of her hand but he leaned back for a better look at her face. He played with the question on his tongue, “What about in Titania?” He finally asked, “Nothing suspicious about a prisoner with daemon marks.”

There was a suffocating stillness in the air, a silence unlike the normal, comfortable one between them. “It’s a reminder of what happened.” she took in a deep breath, her body shaking under his touch, “Of everything that was taken from me.” She laughed, a bitter, hollow sound, “I’ll use whatever I have to take my revenge, and this...my arm isn’t an exception…but that doesn’t mean I like looking at it.”

He didn’t need to ask any more questions. 

Instead he kissed her scar and continued across her shoulder and into her neck. His teeth grazed her skin as he whispered, “Burn me with that wild heart I love so much.”

She gasped at his words as her body shivered. Velvet’s other hand gently pulled at his hair, lifting him to face her. Eizen was surprised to see a soft smile on her face before she pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

~~~

Velvet had never expected to form relationships when she escaped Titania. Revenge was the one thing keeping her alive, and she had thought it was the only thing she had room for in her life.

But things rarely ever go as planned, and along the way she had met more than a handful of people she didn’t understand, and who didn’t understand her. Yet, she was surprised by how close they had become in their time together. A selfish coexistence, but one she treasured greatly.

One part of that coexistence was Eizen, a malak who was just as much a pain in her side as he was a confidant. She couldn’t say when his rants and rambles turned from annoying to...still annoying but somehow charming at the same time (though she would never admit it). She enjoyed spending time with him, learning about him.

Eizen was similar to the ocean he loved: Calm and soothing as the waves lapping against the shore, then dangerous and violent as a typhoon against an unsuspecting ship.Before long Velvet grew to love him, drowning in devotion and affection that felt so foreign as it creeped into her very soul. 

So night’s like tonight were hardly a surprise to her anymore, with the two in Eizen’s cabin resting for the night.

Velvet turned to her lover, his back facing her. Her gaze shifted from his broad shoulders and the muscles adorning his back to something that always held her attention.

Near Eizen’s shoulders were two dark, scaly marks mottled black against his otherwise pale skin. She had always seen them during their private meetings, but she had never...found the right way to bring them up. 

She raised her arm, free from the bandages, and slowly, carefully tapped her finger against his back.

“Curiosity finally get the best of you?” His question broke the silence of the room and made her jump.

“I thought you were-”

“Malakhim don’t really need sleep,” she could just feel that devilish smirk, even with him turned away, “Just figured I’d let you enjoy the view.”

“I’ll eat you.”

“I dare you to do it.”

She sighed, “Jerk,” she mumbled before reverting her attention back to the scars across his back. Through the moonlight they almost looked like...dragon scales, “Do they hurt?” 

A moment passed. “Not anymore,” he answered. “It was between getting over the pain or never using Draconic Drive, and I picked the former.”

She nodded, her attention still on the scars, “Could you...always use it?” She remembered Seres’s ring among her possessions, the power that radiated within such a small trinket.

“Do you remember when I said a dragon kidnapped my sister?” He responded with a question of his own and continued when she confirmed it, “Well, when that happened I had to track the dragon down to its den.”

Another pause. Velvet took the moment to shift her body closer to Eizen’s and wrapped an arm around his waist. He took notice, as his hands went over hers, “I had found Edna, unconscious, but otherwise okay all things considered,” he squeezed her hand, “But the dragon didn’t take too kindly to someone trying to steal its prey. I tried to fight it off with my regular artes, but nothing would even dent it.” 

Velvet rested her head against his back. The scars didn’t feel too different from the rest of his body, if only a bit rougher than his calloused hands.

“Did you...absorb-”

“Dunno,” his answer was blunt, “Honestly all I can remember is excruciating pain from my back, black fire, and hobbling out of there with Edna before passing out.”

Moments of silence followed, his answer hanging heavy over the two. Velvet pulled away from his back to look over the scars once more, gently raking her free hand over them. He barely flinched against her touch, instead he seemed to lean into it as his back rippled against her fingertips.

She smirked, “Have I found another weak spot of yours?” She teased.

“I have no idea what you’re-” his sentence died with a moan as Velvet gently massaged a scar once more.

Rather than words, Eizen responded by turning over and flipping Velvet to her back. Her smirk grew into a devilish grin even as he towered over her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Velvet,” he growled.

“Oh dear, whatever will I do in the Reaper’s bed?” She teased further. A soft laugh left her as she raised her daemon arm to cup his cheek in her hand, “Thank you.”

He turned his head, lips ghosting her palm, “You have nothing to thank me for. You asked a question and I answered it.”

She rolled her eyes before lifting herself up. “You know what I meant,” she retorted before pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> EIVEL WEEK IS HERE AT LONG LAST!!!! Title comes from Daft Punk's "Something About Us", hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
